


Just the Treat

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Faberry, G!P, Intersex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel's Halloween costumes prove to be quite a distraction for both of them. g!p Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Treat

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt, minimal plot, explicit oral, explicit sex, intersex (penis + vagina), Faberry, g!p Quinn.
> 
> I'm still working on Hate to Feel and Show Me Who You Are, but they require a fair amount of brain power, as they're both getting into more depth. I can't say for sure which will be updated first, but I am still working on them. In the meantime, here's a smutty one-shot based on an anon prompt on my [LiveJournal](http://quinnisfabray.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Prompt: Quinn and Rachel, established relationship. The girls are throwing a Halloween Party at the Fabray mansion and decided to dress up as football player (Q)/cheerleader (R). Before the party, Rachel is up on a ladder trying to decorate the living room, hanging something up on the ceiling. Quinn pervs on her ass, gets hard and fuck her on the couch. Later, in the middle of the party, they go to Quinn's room - R bj, then Q fucks her from behind, doggy style. They never take off the uniforms.

“Hey, Rach, how are the cobwebs coming?” Quinn stepped out of the restroom after putting the finishing touches on the makeup – thick, black stripes under her eyes – to complete her quarterback costume.

She’d already rigged the jack-o-lanterns on the porch with little flickering lights, filled the bowl of candy next to the door, and made sure the coolers stocked with various beverages around the house were filled with fresh ice. Rachel was in charge of decorating inside, and the cobwebs were the final element to add to the atmosphere of the room.

“Great, Quinn, I’m almost finished!” Rachel stood on her tiptoes on a short step ladder, reaching above her head to affix the pulled cotton across the top of a tall bookcase. “Would you hand me a couple of those spiders from the bag please?”

“Sure,” Quinn mumbled, barely registering her girlfriend’s question. The diva’s pleated skirt rode up as the girl stretched, exposing a smooth, muscular thigh and the curve of a bare bottom. _Dear lord save me, she isn’t wearing the spanx._ Quinn could feel her cock twitch and wished she hadn’t bothered with the authenticity of a cup, even if it did mean she could avoid taping for the evening. She licked her lips, moving closer with her eyes glued to that tempting sliver of skin.

“Quinn?”

“Yeah, Rach?” Quinn tore her gaze away from her girlfriend’s pert bottom to find dark eyes twinkling at her with amusement.

“The spiders, Quinn?” Rachel smirked slightly, knowing exactly what had distracted her blonde lover and taking full enjoyment of the fact that she could have such an effect on the girl.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, spiders, sure, here you go,” Quinn had the grace to blush slightly at her obvious distraction and quickly pulled a couple of the plastic critters out of the bag to hand to her girlfriend.

Rather than returning her hand to her side after making the delivery, Quinn paused to explore under the red pleats of the brunette’s cheerleading costume. Delicate fingertips traced the curve of the girl’s small ass before palming the firm globe to squeeze just so. The cup inside her football pants was becoming uncomfortable, her hardening dick pushing against the unyielding plastic.

“There, all done!” Rachel proclaimed, placing the two spiders in the cotton webbing. “Although it looks like you’re just getting started.”

“Mm-hmm, and it looks like you’re at just the right height... you should turn around,” Quinn swiped her fingers between her girlfriend’s legs, collecting a bit of moisture and eliciting a shiver from the other girl.

“You think so, hmm?” the diva wasted no time turning in place on the step ladder, pleated skirt swaying to offer a teasing glimpse of a freshly waxed pussy.

Quinn groaned at the sight and leaned in to nibble at smooth outer lips, tongue dipping between wet folds. Rachel whimpered and clutched at Quinn’s shoulderpads for balance, knees buckling at the first touch of the warm, wet muscle to her sensitive core. She hadn’t waxed for a while, normally opting to keep her curls neatly trimmed, and the increased sensitivity from the fresh wax had her embarrassingly close to orgasm already.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet already,” Quinn murmured against Rachel’s swollen clit. She stuck her tongue out to rub the tip of the nub, coaxing it from its hood. Rachel cried out, a small climax rippling through her at the touch, her hips pressing into Quinn’s perfect face, hands threading through golden locks to push the girl against her core.

“God, Quinn, yes... mmn, I want... ungh, I want your tongue in me,” Rachel moaned, barely able to speak through the raw pleasure of her clit being battered by her lover’s talented tongue.

Quinn’s fingers dug into her girlfriend’s taut little ass, her abdomen clenching at the diva’s words. Trailing her tongue down the girl’s dripping slit, she unceremoniously shoved it into tight heat. Rachel’s juices flooded her mouth as she began to thrust her tongue in and out of the sopping channel, mimicking what was to come. The brunette ground her throbbing clit against her lover’s perfect nose, pursuing the thundering climax that loomed above her, threatening to crash like a tidal wave of pleasure.

“Oh my... Quinn, so good, nngh,” Rachel panted, hands holding Quinn’s head in place so she could grind hard against her.

Quinn whimpered, not even caring that she could barely breathe – she couldn’t think of any better way to die than with her face buried in her girlfriend’s hot, wet pussy. The girl’s walls were fluttering around her tongue, a hard little clit grinding against her nose, smearing wetness on her chin and cheeks. Rachel’s movements grew almost frantic, and she kneaded the firm little bottom in her hands, shoving her tongue deep inside to wiggle and press against sensitive nerve endings.

“Mmn, yes... oh baby, I... unh, mmn... Quinn!” Rachel nearly collapsed onto Quinn with the force of her orgasm, hips jerking uncontrollably against her girlfriend’s face as that tidal wave crashed, flooding her body with ecstasy.

The blonde slid her tongue out of her lover’s clenching hole, and with a final swipe of a protruding clit, wrapped her arms around Rachel’s legs to lift her off of the stepladder. Carrying the trembling diva to the couch, she let the girl slide down her body and gently pressed her down onto the smooth, leather cushions. Her fingers fumbled with the laces of her football pants, finally unfastening them to pull the damnable cup out of the pocket of the jockstrap. She sighed in relief at the release of pressure on her aching cock; the plastic mould hadn’t allowed her any room at all, forcing her erection into an uncomfortable downward angle between her legs.

Shoving the jockstrap fabric to the side to allow her cock to spring free, Quinn was fleetingly glad she didn’t have external testicles that would probably have been crushed otherwise. Sometimes she was still dismayed or distressed by her unusual anatomy, but right now, when it just meant she could get inside her lover that much faster, she was simply grateful. Lifting one of the diva’s long legs to rest against her shoulder, Quinn bent her knees and sheathed herself in her girlfriend in one smooth thrust. Reaching up to brace herself on the back of the couch with one hand, Quinn began slamming into her girlfriend’s tight channel, eyes rolling into the back of her head at the delicious feel of hot, velvety walls clenching around her thick shaft.

“Rachel... fuck, unh, baby... mmn, you look so, so hot in that uniform,” Quinn moaned, her hips pistoning into her lover.

Rachel cried out wordlessly when Quinn reached her free hand down to rub tight circles on her swollen clit. They didn’t have much time before guests would start arriving for the party, and Quinn really wanted to get them both off quickly. She increased her pace, fucking almost frantically into her girlfriend’s tight channel, panting harsh moans with each thrust. Velvety folds gripped and clenched around her sensitive cockhead; she could feel her own core clenching as she rocketed towards orgasm.

“Mm, fuck... we don’t have, unh, much time... unngh, baby, come... come for me now,” Quinn pressed her thumb against the tip of Rachel’s clit, rubbing hard, short strokes against the sensitive nub. Rachel’s back bowed, her mouth open in a silent scream at the almost painful pleasure radiating from her centre. A couple more passes of that strong digit against her hardened bundle of nerves and her body was convulsing, walls clenching hard around Quinn’s rigid length.

“Ah! Fuck yes... unnh,” Quinn loved the feeling of Rachel’s tight heat spasming around her dick, clamping down so hard she could barely move. She pushed in hard, straining on her toes to get as deep as she could, practically pushing Rachel up the back of the couch. Her cockhead hit a particularly hot, soft spot inside and she would swear she could feel the girl’s heartbeat pounding, vibrating through her cock. She cried out helplessly, spilling herself into the diva, hips jerking against her lover’s heated core. Rachel reached down to clasp her full buttocks, holding her deep inside while she shuddered through her orgasm, filling the small girl with her seed.

There was no time to revel in the aftermath – almost as soon as Quinn had spurted the last of her come into Rachel’s channel, they were interrupted by a pounding at the front door. When Quinn heard Santana hollering from the front porch, she was grateful she’d thought to lock the door after setting up the last of the jack-o-lanterns – otherwise, the Latina would certainly have barged right in and caught her with her pants down (literally!). Pulling her softening cock out of her girlfriend, Quinn sent Rachel scrambling upstairs to clean up with a teasing swat to her cute little bare bottom.

“Make sure you put the spanx on this time!” Quinn called after her girlfriend’s fleeing form.

“No, Quinn, I thought I’d like to give everyone a show,” Rachel shot back, pausing to turn and offer her grinning girlfriend an eye roll.

“Hurry, before you drip on the stairs,” the unrepentant blonde admonished.

“Ugh, why don’t _you_ hurry before Santana breaks the door down?” Rachel shouted over a renewed burst of pounding. She thought she could faintly hear the Latina cussing, yelling about bitches and getting her snack on.

“Weeell, maybe I could let her in if my darling girlfriend wasn’t standing half-naked on the stairs with come sliding down her thighs,” Quinn smirked; she loved getting her girlfriend riled up, she was so sexy when she was mad.

Rachel huffed and stomped her foot, glaring balefully at Quinn before she turned to run up the stairs without another word, Quinn’s laughter following her all the way up. The blonde had rearranged the jockstrap and shoved the cup back into place, struggling to re-lace her football pants as she made her way to the door.

“Okay, okay, hold your horses,” Quinn shouted when Santana’s latest round of aggravated knocking ceased. She unlocked the door, fully prepared to tell her erstwhile friend off, and entirely unprepared for the vision that would greet her. She stared incredulously for a moment at the sight of Santana in a feathered, yellow duck costume, complete with yellow tights and duck-foot shoes. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she fought to contain the laughter bubbling up inside.

“Not a word, Fabray,” Santana glared, pushing past the struggling blonde. “Damn, bitch, you smell like Berry juice – gross! You’d best go wash hobbit stench off of you before anyone else gets here.”

Quinn’s rising mirth was wiped away by Santana’s snark; she was torn between anger at Santana’s attitude and embarrassment at being caught out.

“Whatever,” Quinn muttered, stalking to the bathroom while Santana made a beeline for the snack table.

She quickly washed her face and touched up her eye black, exiting to find that Kurt and Blaine had arrived. Guests arrived in a steady trickle after that; the Glee club and some of their friends filling the house with laughter and warmth. They rotated through handing out candy to trick-or-treaters, whoever happened to be near the door taking their turn to drop hands-full of candy into plastic jack-o-lanterns and pillow cases. Even Santana seemed to enjoy giving candy to the kids, although that may have had more to do with whatever Brittany whispered in her ear when it was her turn to answer the door.

As much as Quinn was enjoying the festivities, she couldn’t help but be distracted by her girlfriend’s outfit. Those ridiculously long, slender legs with their smooth, golden skin were on full display, making Quinn just want to run her hands up and down to caress every inch. Even though the diva had come back downstairs with her spanx on, Quinn knew exactly what lay behind the tight spandex; the pleated skirt offered tantalising glimpses of the girl’s clothed mound and small buttocks. Quinn was never more grateful for the rigid plastic cup in her football pants, as images of her petite girlfriend had her half-hard most of the evening.

Rachel felt as if she and Quinn were circling around one another all night like magnets, trading dark, lustful glances while they played the part of the perfect hostesses. Her girlfriend looked unreasonably hot in the football uniform, the tight pants showing off her luscious ass and athletic legs. Rachel knew just what was hidden behind the rigid, plastic cup; she spent most of the evening uncomfortably wet, certain that she’d soaked through her spanx and doing her best to keep the pleated skirt from flaring up too much – she swore she could almost smell her own arousal and really didn’t want anyone catching sight of the dark, wet patch she was sure would be glaringly visible between her legs. She finally decided to run upstairs and change into the backup pair of spanx, this time with some underwear and a panty liner to help prevent any potential embarrassment.

A flash of red heading up the stairs caught Quinn’s attention and she bit her lip, contemplating whether she could follow without being too obvious about it. Glancing around the room, she found most of their friends were otherwise occupied, and decided to go for it. She chased the little brunette upstairs, her arousal peaking and leaving her uncomfortably hard yet again. _Damned cup..._

Quinn slipped into her bedroom behind Rachel, carefully locking the door to ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted. She groaned quietly when she turned to see her petite girlfriend peeling the tight spanx away from her glistening core. Rachel looked up and licked her lips at the sound, her eyes raking Quinn’s form, lingering longest on bulge between her legs.

“God, Quinn, you’ve been driving me crazy all night,” Rachel stalked toward her girlfriend, eyes nearly black with arousal. She didn’t seem to have any of Quinn’s trouble with the laces and quickly had both the football pants and jockstrap pulled to mid-thigh on the taller girl. She licked her lips at the sight of the hard member pointing up at her, a tempting bead of pre-come forming at the tip of the bulbous head.

“Fuck, Rach, are you kidding me? Do you have any idea what that uniform does to me?” Quinn’s voice was low and rough with arousal, her insides clenching at the obvious want painted on her lover’s face.

“Mmm, probably something like what _that_ uniform does to _me_.”

Rachel dropped to her knees in front of her girlfriend, leaning in to swipe her hot tongue through Quinn’s wetness. The blonde’s knees buckled at the feeling of the wet muscle probing at her entrance and she leaned back against her bedroom door to support herself. Rachel smirked and trailed her tongue up the pulsing length of Quinn’s painfully hard cock, pausing to tease at the sensitive glans.

“Oh, my... Rachel... _please_ ,” Quinn whimpered, raising trembling hands to tangle in dark, silky hair.

Rachel moaned against Quinn’s cockhead, slurping up the spurt of pre-come the vibration elicited. She wrapped her lips around the tip, sucking gently, tongue teasing more pre-come from the little slit. Quinn moaned above her, spurring her on with wordless cries of encouragement. Ever-so-slowly, Rachel pushed her head forward, taking more of the rigid length into her mouth. She continued to suck gently, her tongue lathing the thick vein running the underside of Quinn’s cock. Her hands roamed the inside of creamy thighs, one venturing higher to the searing heat between Quinn’s legs.

“Mmn, baby, fuck yes,” Quinn moaned desperately, watching her cock disappear down her lover’s throat. The girl’s fingers were swirling around her entrance, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked Quinn’s dick all the way down, her nose pressing gently against toned abdominals. Rachel held her there for several long moments, swallowing around her before she began to slowly pull back, lips and tongue making love to Quinn’s cock. When she reached the tip, she began all over again, slowly pushing forward to take Quinn’s entire length yet again.

Quinn let her head fall back against the door with a hollow thump, her mouth hanging open as she panted. Rachel’s rhythm was a slow burn, tortuously bringing her pleasure higher and higher without giving the final push to bring her over the edge. Her dick was throbbing, so achingly hard she just wanted to come, but at the same time she wanted this intense feeling to last forever. Rachel pushed her head forward again, and this time when she held Quinn’s cock in her throat, she hummed a bit around the thickness. Quinn stared sightlessly at the ceiling, her mouth open to emit a high keening noise when Rachel shoved two fingers deep into her core without warning, fingers pressing down on a certain spot. Her insides clenched hard around the invading digits and her cock spasmed, releasing a torrent of come into Rachel’s throat.

The diva swallowed greedily, fluttering her fingers against that spot to draw out her lover’s pleasure. She pulled her head back until just the tip of Quinn’s cock remained in her mouth, holding the last few spurts of come on her tongue. When the last of her girlfriend’s shuddering climax passed, she pulled her mouth off the still-hard member, letting it spring up to slap against Quinn’s abdomen where it stuck slightly to the football jersey. She drew her fingers from inside the girl’s core, a smirk curling the corners of her mouth at the shiver that passed through the blonde. Wrapping her hand around Quinn’s cock, she jerked slowly and stood to push her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, delivering a mouthful of the girl’s own semen. Quinn groaned and sucked hungrily on her lover’s tongue, revelling in the taste of herself against the backdrop of Rachel.

“F-fuck, baby, that was incredible,” Quinn panted when Rachel finally pulled away. The diva’s little fingers were still toying with her cock, stroking up and down, teasing the spongy head.

“Mm, yeah? Good enough for you to do something for me now?” Rachel purred, nuzzling against Quinn’s sweaty neck.

“Rachel... you know I’ll do anything you want, with or without a blowjob.”

“Mm-hmm, but I still like to hear you say it,” Rachel grinned, tongue flickering out to taste the salty skin.

“Tell me how you want it,” Quinn turned her head to murmur into Rachel’s ear.

“God, baby, I’m so wet for you,” Rachel’s voice was pure sex, her lips brushing against Quinn’s ear to send shivers through the taller girl. “All night, watching you in that uniform, I’ve wanted you to just bend me over and take me.”

Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat and Rachel chuckled throatily at the feeling of her hard member twitching in her hand. The blonde spun Rachel around, walking her across the room to bend her over the tall, four-poster bed. She lifted the pleated skirt almost reverently, folding it across Rachel’s back to knead two hands-full of the girl’s small buttocks. Glistening, pink folds were exposed for Quinn’s hungry gaze and she dragged her fingers through the wetness, loving the feel of the silky fluid on her fingertips. Gripping the base of her cock, she pressed the tip against Rachel’s tight hole, pushing in just slightly to part the inner folds repeatedly.

“Oh my god, Quinn, please...,” Rachel pleaded desperately. The blonde was teasing her mercilessly, not pushing in even far enough for her grasping cunt to latch onto the bulbous cockhead. The squelching, wet sound filled her ears and she just wanted that glorious cock _in_ her.

“Please what, baby?” Quinn’s sultry moan sent a shiver through Rachel’s core.

“Unngh, fuck me, please.”

Quinn groaned and pushed forward slowly, her hard length piercing deep into Rachel’s core. Silken folds parted before her invading member, welcoming her into snug, wet depths. Her hips nestled against Rachel’s perfect little ass, her full length buried deep inside the girl.

“Mmmn, yes,” Rachel loved the sheer heat and divine pressure filling her, the thick, throbbing length stretching her, reaching places her own fingers never could. Quinn’s cockhead pushed against something inside her that was a white-hot, raw pleasure. And then the girl began to pull back, her ridged cockhead dragging against those sensitive places deep inside; the blonde’s pace was tortuously slow, and Rachel couldn’t help but think that the girl was doing it on purpose after Rachel’s earlier, deliberately slow pace. That last coherent thought was quickly chased from her mind by the feeling of the girl’s perfect cock spearing back into her.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot... I want to, nngh, I just want to do this all night,” Quinn was rapidly losing control; she wanted nothing more than to pound into the diva’s tight, wet heat, and knew it wouldn’t be long before her restraint evaporated.

“Quinn... unh, yes, fuck me harder, baby.”

The diva’s plea snapped what remained of Quinn’s self-control and with a moan, she increased her pace, eyes riveted on the sight of her thick cock splitting her tiny girlfriend. She clutched at the girl’s narrow hips, slamming home into the tight channel over and over. A wet, slapping sound filled the room as she plunged into her lover, her own wetness trickling down her thighs.

Rachel reached between her legs to rub frantic circles on her clit while the blonde’s fat cock worked in and out of her sopping pussy, bulbous cockhead hitting that white-hot spot on each inward thrust. Her self-composed girlfriend didn’t often lose control like this, and she loved the feeling of the thick shaft pounding into her, her lover’s curvaceous hips slamming into her almost bruisingly.

“Mmn, Rachel... unh, baby,” Quinn shoved in hard once, twice, and on the third surge forward she was coming, spurting her release deep into her girlfriend. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she clutched at the brunette’s narrow hips for balance when her knees weakened, hips jerking into the girl’s core with each spasm of pleasure.

“Quinn!” Rachel felt the burst of liquid heat inside her, the delicious pressure filling her up; her walls trembled and collapsed in her orgasm, holding the thick member inside her, milking it of every drop. She reached behind her to grasp at Quinn’s hips, pulling the blonde against her to push her as deep as possible, needing to feel every millimetre of the girl’s thickness.

Quinn collapsed onto Rachel, her slight weight pressing the brunette into the mattress like a comforting blanket. Rachel was aware of the ridiculous, sated smile that painted her face as she laid there with her perfect girlfriend’s perfect cock softening inside her, their heartbeats slowing together.

“I think... we should... keep the uniforms,” Rachel panted.

Quinn laughed breathlessly, nodding against her girlfriend’s shoulder. Their moment of bliss was interrupted by a banging at the door.

“Dammit, Fabray, stop being disgusting with the midget – I needs more chips!”

The couple exchanged an exasperated glance over Rachel’s shoulder before Quinn carefully pulled out, evoking a shudder in both of them. She helped the diva to her feet and led the way to the bathroom to clean up, hollering through the door to tell Santana to look in the damned pantry and stop being a nuisance. The pair shared amused smirks at the sound of the Latina’s grumbling and Brittany’s quiet admonitions to _leave them alone_ because _there are plenty of chips still in the bowl._ They could just picture the dark-haired girl’s pout as the sound of her complaining that they _might_ run out soon dwindled down the stairs.

“Come on, let’s go be good hostesses,” Rachel ignored Quinn’s smirk as she fastened the panty liner to her bikini cut underwear and pulled them up with the spanx. She’d just get the blonde back later, when she didn’t have the safety of a cup to hide behind...


End file.
